Witches, Wizards, and Countries, Oh My!
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: AU. Romance, magic, and nefarious plots to prank Hogwarts! But everything isn't as peachy keen as it would seem, Dark things are on the rise. Follows the general plot of the Potterverse with a few twists here and there. Some pairings to be decided.
1. Madam Malkin's

**Rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but a few OCs and this storyline.**

* * *

Yong Soo waited impatiently for his family members, who seemed to be going as slowly as possible. Tapping his foot on the ground as he waited on the couch, Yong Soo glanced at the clock and frowned. What was taking them so long? He heard a scream of frustration and idly wondered who could be more frustrated than he. He groaned and buried his face in one of the couch pillows, muttering under his breath about lazy family members and how he'd had places to be, things to see, people to meet.

"Yong Soo, don't get your underwear in a twist. Mei Mei noona's got some sort of wardrobe malfunction. She won't go out unless someone fixes it."

Yong Soo threw the pillow half-heartedly in the general direction of the voice. "We should have been gone half an hour ago, Yong Sun," pouted Yong Soo sliding off the couch and lying on the ground, arms and legs splayed into a giant 'X'. "I want to _goooooo_."

Yong Sun rolled his eyes and lightly kicked his twin in the side. "Get up you impatient bum, Mei-noona's almost done anyways, look you can hear her squealing right now."

"OH MY GOD I LOOK _FABULOUS!_"

"See?"

* * *

Harry looked with wide eyes at the money in his hands. The sack of coins felt comfortingly heavy, and he smiled, beaming. He'd had more money in his hands than Mr. Dursley probably had in his entire bank account! Think of the things he could buy!

"C'mon, Harry, we need to get y' yer robes." Hagrid said, parting the crowds with just his body. Harry ran after him, a grin still splitting his face.

They stopped in front of Madam Malkin's, where they saw a group of Asians (a pair of twins and an older male who looked about seventeen or eighteen) talking.

"Now, Yong Soo, behave yourself, aru. There is no excuse for being loud in a public area, or running off without someone to watch over you, aru!" said the oldest one. One of the twins (the one with the interesting curl) pouted and crossed his arms. "You're just mad because you can't hang out with your _boyfriend_, aren't you hyung?"

The oldest one spluttered as the other twin smirked slightly. "Tha-that's completely irrelevant to what I'm trying to say, aru!"

"'ello, how's e'r'one doin' terday?" asked a cheerful Hagrid as he walked up to the squabbling two. The oldest turned bright red in embarrassment. "Hello Mr. Hagrid!"

Harry looked curiously at the louder twin, who smiled at him and waved. Harry smiled shyly and waved a little back.

Hagrid said gruffly, "Mr. Hagrid was me dad, jus' call me Hagrid."

"Oh! Um, yes! Uh, well, um, I am leaving you to take care of my brothers! Goodbye, aru!" said the oldest Asian, who promptly ran away. The louder twin shouted after him as he shook his fist, "YOU'RE _SUCH_ A RESPONSIBLE BROTHER, YAO-HYUNG!" The quieter twin tapped him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Let's get our robes, Yong Soo." He walked inside the shop without another word.

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at the retreating back of his twin, much to the amusement of the people watching. Hagrid said, hands gently pushing them towards the door, "I'll leave ye t' get t' know each other, I'm goin' ter head to the Leaky fer a pick-me-up."

"Bye Hagrid!" they chorused, waving at the retreating figure of the half-giant.

Yong Soo turned to Harry and said with bright eyes, "I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Yong Soo, surname Im! Nice to meet'cha!" He stuck out one pale hand and beamed. Harry shook is and said, "My name is Harry—"

"Potter," finished Yong Soo, flicking Harry's fringe to reveal the signature scar. Harry quickly covered it up again. "I guessed as much."

Harry glanced warily at him and said, "You're not going to suddenly ask for my autograph are you?"

Yong Soo scoffed. "Oh pur-_lease_, you should be asking for my autograph instead! The world originated in my country after all." Harry looked at him in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean the world—"

Yong Soo cut him off again, "C'mon let's get our robes!" he grabbed Harry's hand and skipped into the shop, still chattering. "I don't know which subject I'll like the most, it all depends on the teacher, you know? I heard that Potions is going to be _such_ a drag, Snail or Snap or whatever his name is hands out detentions like candy—oh, look there's Yong Sun!" Yong Soo dragged Harry next to the quiet twin (now identified as Yong Sun) from before.

Yong Sun broke off from conversation with a platinum blonde, who looked down his nose at the newcomers. "Hello, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo said a cheerful hello to Madam Malkin, who smiled in return as she worked on the blonde's robes. Harry got up on a stool as a magic tape measure began to take his measurements. Yong Soo said absently as he poked at the floating tape measure, "Yong Sun, say hi to Harry P—"

"Hi." Harry said quickly, shooting a glance at Yong Soo. Yong Soo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Yong Sun muttered a hello. The blonde said, "Hello, Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello."

Draco said as he inspected his half-made robe, "Which House do you think you're all going to be in? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in Slytherin—all Malfoys have been since the start."

Yong Sun replied, "I think I shall be in Slytherin as well; most of my family is in Slytherin."

Harry was of course, completely lost. He whispered to Yong Soo as this exchange went on, "What are the Houses?"

Yong Soo whispered back, lips barely moving, "Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Hufflepuff the loyal, Slytherin the cunning."

Draco nodded approvingly. "I think I'd just go home if I was Sorted into Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

Yong Sun merely grunted. Yong Soo pouted and said, "What's so wrong with being a Puff?"

Draco looked at him and scoffed. "Please, everyone knows that Hufflepuff is the worst House to get Sorted into. I don't think I could bear the humiliation if I became a Puff."

Yong Soo bit the inside of his cheek, preventing himself from opening his mouth and spitting out an insult.

Harry was silent. Draco started again, "Anyways, as I was saying to Yong Sun before you all came in, I don't think it's fair that they won't let the first years into the Quidditch teams; I think I've got enough skill to make it. I'll have to talk to Father about this… make him tell the school that I can have my broom there. I've already bought one, you see." He glanced out the door. "Well I must be going now—send my robes to the Malfoy residence, Madam Malkin."

Madam Malkin pursed her lips, but nodded. Draco sauntered out of the store arrogantly, nose pointed up. Yong Soo watched him leave in disgust. "Ugh, there's one you have to watch out for Harry. I can just smell the bully just reeking off him in waves… disgusting."

Yong Sun said quietly, "He is of a prestigious family, Yong Soo. You would be wise not to insult one of such a powerful clan."

Harry blinked in confusion, but brushed it out of him mind. He'd learn all about it at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: This is so much better than what I wrote last time.**

**Decided pairings:**

**- Kimchiburger**

**- Ludwig/Feli**

**- Heracles/Kiku**

**- Ivan/Yao**

**Comment to add more pairings~**


	2. Meeting New Friends At King's Cross

**Rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

The trio skipped out of the store and ran into Hagrid, who steered them towards Flourish and Blotts, an interesting bookstore that smelled of ink and paper. The spines of the books gleamed invitingly in the light. One of them, _Curses and Counter Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair-Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)_, caught his eye. He was about to pull it off its shelf when suddenly a hand came flying out of nowhere and smacked his own away from it. He turned to see a disapproving look on a bushy haired girl with large front teeth.f

The girl made little 'tsk' noises with her tongue. "You shouldn't touch that sort of stuff, your parents would disapprove." Before Harry could inform her of his parents' current state, Yong Soo said simply, "Let the guy buy what he wants, it's his first time at Diagon Alley."

The bushy-haired girl replied, "That doesn't mean he should buy things that'll only get him in trouble."

Yong Sun suddenly popped out from a shelf behind them and said, "Yong Soo, we're done, let's go." Yong Soo hurriedly grabbed the required books, ran to the counter, and threw down some money before saying, "Let's go, Harry! Hurry up!"

Harry glanced at the book, the bushy haired girl, before leaving it there on the shelf and grabbing his own needed books. After paying for it, he ran after Yong Soo, leaving the bushy-haired girl behind.

* * *

Yong Soo waited in the shade under a tree, licking the last bits of ice cream from the remains of his cone before popping in his mouth and chewing on it with a satisfying crunch. He'd waved goodbye to Harry and Hagrid only moments before, hugging Harry (and startling the socks off of him) and demanding that they sit together on the train before letting him go. Yong Sun yawned and looked at his watch, frowning.

"They're late."

Yong Soo rolled his eyes and said, "They're always late, Yong Sun. You should know that by now, da-ze!"

Yong Sun raised an eyebrow and Yong Soo clapped his hands over his mouth. "I thought you'd gotten rid of that habit, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo let his hands fall to his sides as he pouted. "Well it just slipped out, okay?"

Yong Sun was silent, before he noticed a tall dirty blonde male walking towards them. "Ah, it's Ivan-nim."

"Who? Ivan-nim? Where?" Yong Soo looked into the direction where Yong Sun was observing and noticed Ivan. "Oh! But where is Yao-hyung? He's always with Ivan-nim… yep, there he is."

An Asian boy suddenly popped out of the crowds and latched onto Ivan's arm, the faint sound of his 'aru's floating into their ears. The twins grimaced and glanced at each other as if pained. Yong Soo said in a resigned sigh, "Yep, there he is."

* * *

Harry looked up at the slightly wrinkled ticket at his hands. Where was Platform 9 and ¾? He gripped his trolley and bit his lip, squinting. Maybe there was a door that was supposed to appear?

"Alright, alright! Mom, I'm fine. Look, I have Arthur here to help me, and I have my ticket, okay? So calm down!" Harry glanced over at the owner of the indignant voice and saw a blonde with glasses fending off the fussy hands of what Harry assumed was his mother. Another boy who was the same age as the one being fussed over hugged a small teddy bear (was it _moving?_) close to his chest and looked very worried. An older boy (Harry assumed he was Arthur) with unnaturally thick eyebrows tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, glancing at his watch. "Mother, we'll be late."

The mother of the family burst into tears and hugged the younger blondes tight. "MY BABIES ARE ALL GROWN UP!" the father rolled his eyes and pulled her gently away, saying, "Come, now Margaret. We've been through this once before!"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that popped out of nowhere. "Oh, my boys are so big now! Why I remember when you three were little, and I could hold you in my arms! You were so adorable, your big eyes and even the little spit drooling out of the corner of your mouths!"

"MOTHER!" said the three mortified boys, at which the mother merely sniffed and looked away. She spotted Harry and noticed his frightened expression. Eyes brightening at the chance to display maternal affection, she pounced upon Harry and said, "Oh, my dear, you must be new! Where are your parents?"

Harry stammered nervously, "Um, oh, um, my… my parents are… um…"

"Well no matter! I'm sure you know how to get to the platform, hm?" she said, ignoring her family as they watched her in exasperation. The father ushered them towards a pillar Harry noted absently, and wondered why. "Ah, no, sorry, I don't. Your name is…?"

"Ooh! Sorry, my name is Mrs. Kirkland! Muggle-born, are you?" her eyes went even brighter. "I just love Muggles! What with their fancy-shmancy inventions and all—the airplane! Simply magnificent! Oh, where is Arthur, he would be positively delighted!"

"Margaret, darling!" came a second voice, and suddenly he was introduced to an entire family of redheads. The maternal figure of the redheaded clan clasped hands with Mrs. Kirkland. "How good it is to see you!"

"Molly! I see another of the Weasley clan is off to start a new year then, ey?" Mrs. Kirkland patted the head of the youngest male, who looked like he was merely used to such treatment. Harry caught his eye and smiled a resigned smile. The other returned it.

"Who is this?" asked Mrs. Weasley curiously. "A nephew?"

"Oh, no, he just seemed a little lost! He's Muggle-born you know," said Mrs. Kirkland.

Harry said quietly, "Oh, but I'm not a Muggle-born, my parents are… um… _gone_ so I live with my… er, 'Muggle' relatives."

Mrs. Kirkland hugged him tight and said, "We'll just have to teach you everything! Wait, what am I saying? You're going to miss your train! Now off with you, all of you! And have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!"

After which Mrs. Kirkland promptly pushed Harry straight into a pillar.

* * *

Harry, as he sat down in a train compartment with his new friend ("My name is Ron Weasley.") and after the whole "Gee, _you're_ Harry Potter?" conversation, realized that he had no idea what he was going to see when he got there. Right as he was about to ask Ron what exactly Hogwarts was like, the door to the compartment opened and a blonde head poked in. "Oh hi, Ron. I thought I heard your voice. Mind if we come in?"

The two boys Harry had seen earlier walked inside without any further invitation, and Ron yawned, "G'morning Alfred, Matthew. Sure, come in. This is Harry—"

"—_Potter?"_ finished Matthew, eyes wide. Alfred did a double-take. "Whoa, really? That's awesome! I've never met a legend before! My name's Alfred Jones and this is my twin, Matthew Williams."

Harry frowned slightly. "Wait, if you're twins then why are your last names different?"

Matthew looked at Alfred expectantly, and Alfred waved his hand in dismissal. "Long story short, my mom was married when she got pregnant with us from another guy, her husband ditched us, our biological father died getting to the hospital, and our stepfather decided to let us keep whichever name we wanted. I chose Jones, the guy who knocked up my mom's, and Mattie here chose dear ol' mom's first husband's out of pity. No idea why." He punched Matthew in the arm. "Y' big softie."

Matthew just shrugged, and the bear in his arms moved. Harry's eyes stared. "Is… is that a…"

"Polar bear."

"Oh. Um. Okay then."

"Who?"

* * *

**A/N:** YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS THIS IS DONE.

I had such a hectic schedule ugh. :/

I like the way this turned out though. :]

Comment? :D


	3. Hogwarts

**Phew three finals down, one to go!**

**Man has it been a while or what?**

**Sorry~**

**You guys are probably like "Da hael is this shit" when/if you get notified.**

**Welp. School. You know how it is.**

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. O:**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BUT THE PLOT TROLOLOLOL.**

* * *

A comfortable silence enveloped the compartment as they all dozed off into their own little worlds. Matthew's bear (Kumajirou. It was soon discovered that yes, it was a living, breathing animal much to the shock of the compartment's other residents) pawed at Matthew's sleeve before deciding that gnawing on his pants leg was far more enjoyable. Matthew didn't move to stop Kumajirou until he could feel a wet tongue: Kumajirou had gnawed straight through the fabric.

"Kumajirou!" pouted Matthew, "I just got these!"

Suddenly the doors to the compartment burst open and Matthew suddenly got a lapful of Korean. Kumajirou, who was thrown to the ground by the sudden appearance of said Korean, looked at the new arrival reproachfully before swiping at the offending person.

Said person looked up sheepishly. "Sorry. Yong Sun pushed me." He was pulled up and off of a surprised Matthew by an exasperated Yong Sun who said, "Don't lie, Yong Soo." Muttering quietly to himself, Yong Soo apologized to Kumajirou who merely snuffed and butted his head against Yong Soo's arm in an acceptance.

Alfred clapped his hands and said, "Yong Soo! Nice to see you! How's the family?"

Yong Soo shot him a look. "What are we, eighty? Hi Harry." He brushed himself off and plopped himself down between Matthew and Alfred, who scooted over to make room.

Harry waved weakly. "Hello."

Ron stuck his hand out. "M' name's Ron Weasley."

"Yong Soo Im." He said, shaking Ron's proffered hand.

Yong Sun tapped his hand on the doorframe before saying, "I'm going to go join the others, Yong Soo. Don't forget to change into your robes before we get off the train."

Yong Soo waved him away. "Okay, okay, go!"

The door shut.

"So," said Yong Soo, turning expectantly to the rest of them, "what House?"

Ron puffed up his chest in pride and said, "Gryffindor. Weasleys are _always_ Gryffs."

Alfred nodded, arms crossed. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor too."

Matthew thought for a second before saying, "Hm… I don't know which House I'll get into. I don't want to go into Slytherin though," he said, shuddering, "they give me the creeps."

Harry frowned slightly. "I… don't know, really. What's the difference?"

Alfred gasped dramatically. "What's the _difference?_ There's all the difference! Slytherins are mean, sneaky, _evil_—"

"Hey!" said Yong Soo indignantly. "Those're my family members you're talking about!"

"—sorry, _most_ Slytherins are mean, sneaky, evil, and not to mention _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuga-ly!_"

Ron and Alfred burst into guffaws, and even Matthew cracked a smile. Harry said, "Well if they're all like Draco—" Yong Soo glared at him. Harry said quickly, "Well if _most_ of them are like Draco, I don't think I like the Slytherins much."

Yong Soo sighed. "Guys, they're not that bad, you just have to get to know them. Some of them are really nice people you know."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you've got family in Slytherin."

Yong Soo pouted, crossing his arms. "Meanie."

The door opened again, this time to a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. "Oh, I thought this was my—anyways, hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

They all blinked. Harry spoke up. "Hello Hermione, my name is Harry—"

"Potter," Hermione finished simply. She nodded. "I know. I saw your scar when the wind flipped up your fringe. Quite sure the whole train knows by now."

Harry looked crestfallen. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't matter," said Matthew, petting a sleepy Kumajirou. Hermione said a quick goodbye and then the compartment drifted into a casual silence.

* * *

It turned out to be that Matthew was wrong.

Very wrong.

Harry groaned, attempting to shrink into his cloak as people glanced, pointed, and whispered about him, the end result being that he looked like a hunchbacked turtle. Ron patted Harry on the back and said, "Cheer up, mate! It'll probably go away in a few days!"

Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

Alfred tactfully changed the subject. "So, how do you guys think the Sorting's going to happen?"

Matthew chewed on his bottom lip in worry. "You don't think they're really going to make us fight a troll do you?"

Yong Soo shrugged, "I don't know. I think it'd be kind of cool to fight a troll."

Ron turned a sickly pale color. "T-Troll-fighting? You're joking, right? RIGHT?"

Alfred and Yong Soo burst into laughter when Ron began to hyperventilate. "ALL I KNOW ARE SOME SPELLS TO TURN THINGS YELLOW! I CAN'T FIGHT OFF A TROLL! OH MERLIN I AM GOING TO DIE!"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

The first years turned to see a hulking figure holding up a large lantern. Hagrid beamed at them. "Welcome ter Hogwarts! M' name's Rubeus Hagrid n' I'll be yer guide fer ternight!" Chuckling at his little joke, Hagrid turned and walked down to a lake. The first years, having never seen such a large man followed after him hesitantly. They stopped at the edge of a lake where boats were tethered to the shore.

Hagrid nodded and motioned to the boats. "Now, get in, four to a boat!"

Yong Soo turned to them and said, "I don't think all of us can fit. I'll go sit with my brother. See you guys on the other side!"

Harry chose not to comment on the other meaning of the statement.

Waving, Yong Soo trotted off to his twin, who was sitting with Draco Malfoy and another boy with dark skin. Alfred shrugged and said, "Alright kiddies, into the boat!"

"That sounds so creepy." Matthew muttered to himself. Kumajirou made a snuffling noise in agreement.

Alfred flipped him the bird.

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked down at the new arrivals through her spectacles with her famous Professor Look™. She was quite proud of her Professor Look; it had taken her a while to perfect it. Ah, she remembered the old days when the Marauders had prowled her beloved Hogwarts' halls. If she remembered correctly, it was around then that she'd perfected her Look. She smiled fondly as she thought of those golden years…

… and realized she was staring off into the distance with a small smile in front of the first years who were beginning to whisper amongst themselves.

Clearing her throat, Professor McGonagall said in her most impressive professor voice: "Hello, first years, to the most prestigious school of magic. Hogwarts welcomes you with open arms. My name is Professor McGonagall, and no, you may not call me anything else but Professor McGonagall," she said, giving a pointed look towards a certain Jones, whose arm went down in disappointment. "Now, in a few moments, you will be entering the Great Hall, and will join your other fellow students for the Welcoming Feast. But before you may sit down and socialize, you must know which House you belong to. Who here knows who the four Houses are?"

A bushy haired brunette's hand shot up into the air. Professor McGonagall nodded in her direction.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw!"

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting will commence as soon as you step in through the door and finish filing into the Great Hall. Once again: Welcome to Hogwarts."

She stepped inside, followed by the awestruck first years as they got their first glance at the inner walls of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a girl screamed and pointed at an ethereal figure passing through the walls. "A GHOST! IT'S A _GHOST!_"

The ghost stopped in front of them, a surprised look on his face, which quickly melted into one of knowing. "Ah, first years. I should have known."

"I'm sorry Friar, I forgot to warn them." Professor McGonagall nodded in apology. The Fat Friar nodded in reply and said, "Hurry little ones! You don't want to miss the pudding!"

* * *

The promise of pudding slipped out of the minds of the gaping first years as they got their first glimpse of the Great Hall. The floating candles flickered in mid-air cheerfully, invitingly, as the first years assembled in the middle of the Great Hall. Conversation ground to a halt as the older students watched the new arrivals with something akin to understanding as they remembered their first time entering the Great Hall. A few waved to siblings as Professor McGonagall made her way up to the front of the Great Hall. She stood next to a stool with a dilapidated old hat placed on top of it. A few first years whispered to each other quietly as nothing else seemed to happen.

All of a sudden, a great tear in the Hat's fabric opened wide and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Great Hall burst into applause for the Sorting Hat, which trembled in pleasure at the attention. Yong Soo giggled over the sound of Ron's muttered threats towards his brothers. "You should have seen your faces!"

Alfred scowled. "Shut up, Im."

Yong Soo merely shrugged, a small smile on his face.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "When I call out your name, please put on the Sorting Hat and sit on the stool." Professor McGonagall glanced at a long roll of parchment she had unrolled and shouted, "ABBOT, HANNAH!"

Hannah Abbot squeaked and scuttled quickly to the stool, where she placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Shifting about for a moment, the Hat suddenly boomed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff's table burst into applause for Hannah, who, face flushed, ran to the table, beaming.

Alfred looked to be searching for someone as the Sorting got under way.

"Who're you looking for, mate?" asked Ron absently, as he spotted his brothers (twins) waving cheekily at him. Scowling, he turned to face Alfred as Alfred replied, "My brother. He should be somewhere… ah, there he is." He waved wildly at an older teen with thick eyebrows who, upon noticing the flailing arm of Alfred Jones, hid his face in his right hand, shaking his head slowly.

Matthew smirked slightly. "Alfred, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Silence."

"IM, YONG SOO!"

"Showtime."

Skipping over to the Sorting Hat comically (and eliciting a few chuckles from the watching members of the school), Yong Soo daintily placed the hat on his head and crossed his legs, hands clasped together on his knees.

_Oh, got a sense of humor have you?_

_Hello!_

_Yes, yes, hello to you to. Now, which House should I put you in? Not Slytherin, you're far too loud and brash for that…_

_HEY!_

_Tellin' it like it is, son. Well, it's quite obvious, really._

_Huh?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Among the cheering of the loudest table in the house, a smirking Yong Sun gave one of his brothers a pointed look. Scowling, the said brother held up a Sickle and tossed it to Yong Sun who deftly caught it in mid-air.

"IM, YONG SUN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Smirking, Yong Sun walked over to the Slytherin table and smugly glanced at the brother who'd tossedhim the money. "_Told_ you he'd be a Gryffindor, Kiku-hyung."

Kiku merely grunted.

"JONES, ALFRED!"

The Hat had only touched the very edges of Alfred's hair before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"I knew it!" said Yong Soo, beaming as his friend joined him at the Gryffindor table. "See what I told you, Alfred? And you were worrying for _months!_"

Alfred's scowl was ruined as the corners of his mouth tugged up in a grin. "Shut up."

"POTTER, HARRY!"

Silence.

Harry nervously walked towards the Sorting Hat under the curious and awestruck stares of the students. He met Yong Soo's eyes and was briefly cheered up by the huge both thumbs-up Yong Soo gave him.

_Hmm…_

_H-Hello?_

_Yes… you are a difficult one. Plenty of courage, yes… a good mind as well, and of course talent, yes, plenty of that…_

_Thank you?_

_Oh, and a great thirst to prove yourself hm? Well then I think S—_

_NO!_

_Excuse me?_

_Not Slytherin, please NOT SLYTHERIN!_

_Are you sure? You could be great you know, Slytherin promises great things for your future._

_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING DON'T PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN!_

_Very well._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers, screams, and the occasional sob. Yong Soo and Alfred welcomed Harry with pats on the back and laughter.

* * *

Later, Ron gaped at Nearly Headless Nick as the ghost demonstrated why he was called _Nearly_ Headless.

"So," said Seamus Finnegan, another Gryffindor first year, as he took a large bite of mashed potatoes, "I'm a half-and-half. Mum's a witch, and me dad's a Muggle. You should have seen his face when me mum told him what she was."

"I'm a pureblood m'self," said Ron after he swallowed a large mouthful of chicken. "What about you, Neville?"

Neville Longbottom, a round, nervous first year said, "Oh, yes, I'm a pureblood too. My grandmother brought me up. My family thought I was a Squib for ages – that's a person of magical background with no magic themselves, Harry, you looked a little confused – until I almost died. My Great Uncle Algie was hanging me out of an upstairs window and dropped me accidentally for a meringue pie. Luckily my magic kicked in and I bounced harmlessly off the road. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased that I wasn't a Squib he bought me a toad!"

Alfred guffawed. "Your family's great, Nev!" Neville smiled and ducked his head.

"We're pures too, even though our family's make-up is quite confusing," said Matthew, continuing the conversation as he fed Kumajirou some chicken.

Yong Soo nodded. "I know how you feel. I'm pureblooded too, but my family, well we're all adopted, but distantly related to each other. Like through marriage and cousins and what-not. We call each other brothers and sisters though, much easier, and we're close too, so it's not weird at all."

Harry squirmed under the curious glances of his friends. "So, who raised y—"

Yong Soo cut Alfred off and said breezily, "Oh look, it's Professor Snape!" as he elbowed Alfred with his right arm in the ribs.

Harry, grateful for the interruption, turned to look at the High Table, and found that a man with a turban wrapped around his head ("That's Professor Quirrell," Alfred informed him, as he poked Yong Soo in the face in retaliation) was staring at him. It all happened very fast after that. Harry had just turned back from looking at Professor Snape ("That dark, pale character with the greasy everything," said Ron) when his eyes caught Professor Quirrell's again, and his scar flared up in pain.

"Agh," said Harry quietly as he grabbed his forehead in pain. Matthew looked up in worry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Harry said, confused, as the pain vanished.

Alfred and Yong Soo were fighting playfully by this time, arms here and there as they tried to attack and fend off the other.

Hermione, who had been sitting next to Ron this whole time much to her displeasure said: "You two look like a pair of mating octopi."

Alfred and Yong Soo turned to her in horror, and promptly sat on their hands.

Dessert came and went with Hermione and Matthew in deep discussion about the Great Hall's décor and Ron and Alfred in a heated conversation about Quidditch.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Children! I would have your attention please! Now that we're all sufficiently fed and watered – yes, thank you Mr. Weasley, I quite enjoyed the pudding as well," said Dumbledore cheerfully, and the students laughed as Fred Weasley wiped a tear from his face and said, "A work of art, that."

"I have a few start-of-term notifications to inform you of. Older students, this may seem a bit repetitive, but yes, there are a few things I would like to say.

"First years! The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. You would do well not to enter unsupervised by a teacher unless you would like to lose a few limbs."

The first years looked giggled before falling silent at the serious air engulfing the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked specifically at the Weasley twins with his patented Dumbledore Eye Twinkle™ as he said, "Mr. Filch the caretaker would like to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held on the second week of term. All interested in playing for the House teams should speak to Madam Hooch, the flight instructor.

"Finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone, yes, _everyone_, for those who don't wish to die a slow and painful death."

Utter silence.

Dumbledore continued, "Before we head to bed, the Hogwarts Anthem!" He flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flowed out of the tip, forming into words.

"Choose your favorite tune, everyone! Got one? Good! Here we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

The Weasley twins sang, arms slung around their shoulders as they sang the last lines in a slow, funeral march. When they finished, the entire Hall erupted into cheers.

"Ah, music, a powerful magic in itself! Prefects, Heads, escort your Houses to your dorms! Goodnight!"

* * *

Percy Weasley, the male Gryffindor prefect, introduced the gaping first year Gryffindors to Hogwarts as he pointed out certain things.

"Watch out, the stairs move," he said, as the staircase they were on shifted and moved with the grating sound of stone on stone. They gasped in surprise. Percy led them to a large portrait of an equally large lady dressed in a frilly pink silk dress. "Hello Madam."

"Hello Percy. Ooh, first years! I just love children!" said the lady in the portrait as she waved cheerfully at the shy first years. Alfred waved back heartily.

"First years, say hello to the Fat Lady."

"Hello, Fat Lady!"

"Hello my dears!"

Percy continued, "You need a password to get into the Gryffindor Dorms. The password is prone to change, so always stay informed! The current password is Caput Draconis."

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Tower, and enjoy your stay at Hogwarts!" said the Fat Lady as she swung outward. The first years and Percy entered the Gryffindor Tower through the opening into the Tower's common room, a comfortable, red-and-gold themed, round room full of tables, squashy chairs, portraits, a large window facing the Forbidden Forest, and a huge fireplace which crackled with an inviting fire.

"This is Gryffindor Tower, and it will be your second home for the next seven years. Girls to the right, Boys to the left."

As Percy was about to leave, he stopped and said, "Oh, by the way: Boys? Don't even _try_ getting into the girl's dorms."

And with that, he left them to find their dorms.

Yong Soo grabbed Alfred's hand and said, "Quick! Let's go get our rooms before all the good ones are taken!"

What followed was a stampede of screaming children as they grabbed their newfound friends and dashed for their rooms.

* * *

Yong Soo fell on his stomach onto the plush mattress of his new bed. It was placed right next to the large window, with a view of the Hogwarts Grounds and the Black Lake. "I love this place already."

"I know what you mean," said Matthew as he fell onto his bed on his back with Kumajirou in his arms. Kumajirou pawed lightly at Matthew's nose, making him laugh.

"I think we're the only ones to have just three people in a five-person room." Alfred said, yawning as he stretched. He grabbed his Quaffle-patterned pajamas and changed into them. Yong Soo did likewise, his pajamas dotted with bunnies. Alfred couldn't resist pointing this out. "Nice pajamas, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo sniffed. "I like bunnies. Is that so wrong?"

Matthew, wearing bear-patterned pajamas, shrugged. "Ignore him. He's made so much fun of my pajamas it doesn't even bother me anymore."

Alfred pouted.

* * *

Harry glanced out the window, hugging his knees. He couldn't help thinking of his family. What would his parents have thought about him being in Gryffindor? Were they Gryffindors? Would they be proud of him? Would they have bought him presents like Neville's family did? A single tear escaped his eye, and he rubbed at it furiously. _No use thinking of such things now_, he thought, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Ron snorted and passed gas in his sleep.

Harry fell asleep to the sound of his roommates snickers.

* * *

**A/N: SCHOOL IS OUT! :D It ended yesterday for me. YES.**

**Phew, long chapter is long. **_**Eleven pages!**_** I don't think I've ever written anything this long before…**

**I promise, next chapter, I'll write about the other Hetalia characters, okay?**

**And there **_**will**_** be China/Russia because that pairing is just too cute okay? Okay.**

**I wonder if anyone reads this… hm.**

**CONFIRMED PAIRINGS:**

**- Francis/Arthur (squee)**

**- Kimchiburger**

**- Ivan/Yao**

**- Ludwig/Feli**

**- Heracles/Kiku**

**- Roderich/Eliza**

_**Review, please! :D**_


	4. Blackboard Fires

**Sorry it's been so long, but I had to go on a trip to one of my favorite countries: South Korea!**

**Relatives, inability to get in touch with a computer, etc., all prevented me to update! D:**

**Also AP World homework and other random crap like that based on homework but w/e**

**But I'm back now! :D**

**Also: Canada with Netherlands or Prussia? O: How did such a pairing occur if I may ask? O:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia or the Harry Potter franchise! O:**_

**OH, AND: **

**I had to do a bit of research to find where the classes were located and which years had which classes together and when… but I couldn't find any solid answers, so I'll just make it up as I go… that's all right, isn't it? O_o**

* * *

Felicianno was sure that he was hopelessly lost.

He wrung his black-and-yellow tie between his hands in nervousness. Just _where_ was the Charms classroom? He was sure it was this way… those nice Slytherins from three halls back told him it would be just around this bend, but all he saw was the entrance to the Potions classroom and stairs leading down to what he supposed were the castle dungeons.

Felicianno fretted. He _couldn't_ be late for his very first class ever! What would Romano say? Speaking of Romano, where _was_ he? He'd been walking with him earlier… perhaps they got separated by the crowd of people rushing to-and-fro in the halls.

He peeked at the hall he'd just walked down and frowned slightly. Dare he try and go the other way?

"Hello, are you lost?" said a gruff voice behind Felicianno.

Felicianno turned around, squeaking in surprise as his nose came into firm contact with a very warm chest. Jumping back, he looked up to see a pair of curious blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair.

Felicianno mumbled a quiet 'yes', and the other boy nodded briskly.

"Which class are you supposed to go to?" he asked, staring at Felicianno.

"Uh… I… Um… Ch… Charms…" stuttered Felicianno, his tie twisted in between his hands.

"You're on the wrong floor. Go back three halls, up a flight of stairs, and just follow the stream of first year Hufflepuffs. Hurry, or everyone might be in class already. I suggest you run. Now. Go."

Felicianno didn't need any more urging. He ran.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was not someone to be trifled with. This was evident by the way she looked at them all severely when they wandered into her class and chose their respective seats. She stood at the front of the room next to her desk. "Before we begin, there are a few words I'd like to say.

"At Hogwarts, this class will have by far the most dangerous and complex magic you will ever learn. I suggest you don't mess around in my class; the consequences could be severe. Anyone I see fooling around during my lectures and/or demonstrations will be asked to leave and not come back." Clearing her throat, she continued, "And now, I will show you an example of what you will learn in this class."

Flicking her wand, she turned her desk into a pig. The first years gasped in awe appropriately when they realized the pig was alive. Grunting, the pig's nose twitched as its beady black eyes observed the amazed eleven-year-olds. Flicking her wand again, Professor McGonagall turned the pig back into a desk.

Much to the collective disappointment of the first years, it was revealed that they would not be able to learn such advanced magic. First, they'd have to learn the basics. On the blackboard at the front of the room, a complicated set of notes were writing themselves in chalk. When Professor McGonagall gave them a pointed look, the first years all scrambled to get parchment and quills out of their bags.

Scratching quietly on her parchment, Michelle took the opportunity to look around the classroom through her brown bangs.

She'd recognized Harry Potter the moment he stepped in the room, but had no time to find out who those he associated himself were. There was that redheaded kid: loud, freckled, and blunt to the point of being unconsciously insulting. She remembered him from the Sorting: Ron Weasley.

A quiet, bespectacled kid who constantly held onto a—dear Merlin was that thing _alive_?—polar bear. She wondered how he was in Gryffindor, he didn't look to be the stereotypical type. Then again, neither was that Longbottom kid, she mused. Who was he? She didn't recall ever hearing his name—or had she? Mark? Mitchell? Mike? M-something, she was certain.

And then there was that other one, he was kind of similar to the quiet kid, except the louder half. Currently he was flicking bits of parchment into an Asian kid's hair. Said Asian kid was jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow. Alfred Jones and Yong Soo Im. From what she heard on the Hogwarts grape vine, they were notorious for causing trouble. She'd have to watch those two, she was sure.

Finally, there was the Chosen One himself. Not much was really known about him, except the fact that he wasn't raised in a magical household. Michelle wondered whether or not he really knew the extent of his fame in the Wizarding world.

Suddenly Michelle realized she was openly staring at Harry Potter (this wasn't odd, most people did this whenever they could get the chance) and ducked her head down, covering her face with her brown hair. She'd have to be more careful, she didn't want to be labeled as a girl who didn't know how to mind her own business did she?

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy looked around the room with an air of haughty superiority cloaked about his person. A Malfoy did not write his own notes, they got someone else to write them for them. He glanced over at a quiet Norwegian who was writing his notes. What was his name again? Lucy Bordic? Oh, wait, Lukas Bordvik… right? No matter, he was beneath him anyways. To his left sat Blaise Zabini, who was dutifully writing his notes. To his right sat Yong Sun Im, who had finished writing his notes already and was attempting to attract the attention of his twin, who was in, it looked, like a stationary war in which quills, parchment bits, and the occasional ink splatter hit the other person. Miraculously, the Professor noticed nothing, instead reading the Daily Prophet while the rest of the class either wrote notes or watched the two Gryffindors 'fighting'.

Professor McGonagall suddenly stood up, and Draco made sure to look like he'd been working the whole time.

"Class, I'm sure by now you have noticed the matches placed on the desk you are currently occupying when you sat down."

Draco had _not_ noticed the matches, but he wouldn't tell that to anyone.

"Today we will be attempting to turn these matches into needles. Like so," she flicked her wand slightly to the right and suddenly the match she held in her left hand transformed into a needle.

"Now it's your turn. At the end of class I will come around and see who has successfully turned their matches into needles and award points accordingly."

Draco grabbed his wand with a purpose (mind, gutter, out!) and held it threateningly over his head.

* * *

Alfred stared at his needle with a fiery determination previously unmatched. Yong Soo, having spent enough time with his friend to know that things would not bode well when he was in such a mood, shifted hurriedly to the side just in time.

KWA-_KOOM!_

"Aw son of a _f_—"

"JONES! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry ma'am."

The class tittered in amusement at the American's fate. Said American merely brushed off the reprimand as if he was used to it and swung his wand up in the air with an exaggerated vigor. Yong Soo, noticing this and wanting to avoid another suck explosion, quickly slammed Alfred's hand down under the table right as he spoke the incantation.

* * *

"So… what's this I hear about you two _destroying a classroom and getting detentions_? It's only the first day of class!" said a frowning Arthur, poking Alfred's forehead in disapproval. Alfred attempted to slap it away as if it was an irritating fly, but like a fly, it constantly returned. Yong Soo replied after swallowing a sip of pumpkin juice: "A minor inconvenience, I assure you hyung-nim!"

"You destroyed half the classroom tables and set _fire_ to the _blackboard_. I didn't even know that was _possible_."

Alfred puffed his chest out in pride after finally getting Arthur to stop. "Thas' right! We're the Impossible Duo! The Terrible Two! Can't stop us for shi—"

Arthur slapped him upside the head. "_Language_, young man!"

Yong Soo snickered into his juice.

Matthew rolled his eyes from the other side of the table as he fed Kumajirou another piece of chicken. "You guys are hopeless, I swear."

Alfred batted his eyes in some strange parody of a love-smitten schoolgirl and said dreamily, "Only for you, darling."

Matthew threw an orange peel at him.

What resulted was one of the greatest Food Fights ever recorded in the history of Hogwarts. (Number One being during the time of the Marauders, but that is a story for another time.)

* * *

_**OH GOD IT'S DONE**_

**I plowed through this even though I have a slight fever but that's okay because I AM AN AMAZING KOREAN.**

**Also three updates/posts in three (?) days heck yeah ON A FUCKING ROLL**

**Now to start my homework /sobwhy**

**Review? :D**


	5. Char HousesAges RoChu yr 1 Interlude

**This is the character list with their ages/Houses due to someone asking for them! :)**

**Ask and ye shall receive. :'D**

**Please add to it! ****Ages are still tweakable! Please send in birthdates (e.g.: America's is July 4****th****) or ages you think would be more accurate :D**

* * *

**FACE**

France = Slytherin, 18

England = Slytherin, 17

America = Gryffindor, 11

Canada = Gryffindor, 11

**GERMANS**

Prussia = GRADUATED, 19 (Gryffindor)

Germany = Slytherin, 12

**SPAIN + ITALIES**

Spain = Hufflepuff, 18

Italy (Romano) = Hufflepuff, 11

Italy (Felicianno) = Hufflepuff, 11

NO IDEA WHAT THEIR TITLE SHOULD BE BUT **THE** **BRAGINSKY'S** COULD WORK I GUESS…?

Russia = Slytherin, 18

Ukraine = GRADUATED, 23 (Ravenclaw)

Belarus = Slytherin, 16

OH SHIT HERE COME **THE NORDICS** I'm not as familiar with them but hey let's just GO FOR IT

Finland = Ravenclaw, 14

Iceland = Ravenclaw, 12

Norway = Slytherin, 16

Denmark = Slythein, 17

… _Am I missing one I feel like I'm missing one-holy shit I forgot the great_

Sweden = Ravenclaw, 18

**ASIA** (_FUCK YEAH_—whoops your bias is showing, Twinkie)

China = Slytherin, 18 (I actually debated for a while whether or not to make him and Russia graduated but… I just wanted them in the school so shush :3)

Hong Kong = Slytherin, 13

Vietnam = Ravenclaw, 18 (Guys Vietnam is like as old as China irl soooo. ~The More You Know~)

Taiwan = Ravenclaw, 12

Japan = Slytherin, 15 (Or 13/14…)

Thailand = Ravenclaw, 17 (Big brother Thai man. MAN.)

_Who am I for—HOLY FUCK I ALMOST FORGOT_

South Korea = Gryffindor, 11

North Korea = Slytherin, 11

HOW COULD I FORGET OMG D:

Also India is part of Asia but not really but who cares HERE WE GO = GRADUATED, Hufflepuff (19) because India in yellow/black is yes

Also because I haven't updated in like forever here is an **Interlude** (RoCHU)

* * *

Yao gripped his mother's hand tightly and stared at the people moving in a constant stream around him nervously. He didn't know what Hogwarts would bring, but he hoped it wasn't mean. With an encouraging push and a kind smile from his mother ("Sorry that Dad can't be here, son. Ministry work, and all that. He promises to send letters when he can!"), he walked straight into Platform 9 and ¾.

Kiku merely watched Yao disappear with jealousy burning in his dark eyes, imperceptibly tightening his hand around his aunt's.

In a few years' time he'd be able to go through that magical wall too.

He just had to wait.

* * *

Yao struggled with his bags, muttering about the impossibly high height that these shelves were.

"I'm only eleven years old, aru! How am I supposed to get this up there?"

"Are you needing of ze help?" spoke a tranquil voice from the door. Jumping in shock, Yao let go of the suitcase that had been teetering dangerously on the edge of the shelf came crashing down, only just deflected by a hand that shot out from Yao's surprise visitor.

Opening his tightly shut eyes, Yao was surprised to see a tall boy around his age with light hair and a large (but not unbecoming, in later years Yao would say that it was even—dare I mention it—_cute_) easily place the suitcase up on the shelf. He silently cursed his short height as he smiled and offered a thank you.

"Ah, thank you, aru. I could never get those up there."

The other boy turned to him and smiled a wide smile. "Is no problem. Name is Ivan. Ivan Braginsky. First year of Hogwarts."

Yao returned the smile and replied, "My name is Yao, aru! Wang Ya—aiyah I forgot you Westerns and your weird surname placement—Yao Wang, also a first year!"

Suddenly he was engulfed by a pair of long and lanky arms that wouldn't fill out until sometime in fourth year. Yao, flustered and not knowing how to deal with such a situation (after all, they'd only _just_ met), could only stand there, stiff as a board as Ivan said cheerfully:

"You now become one vith me, da?"

"I—_what, aru?_"

* * *

Yao waited with butterflies zooming around in his stomach as they finally passed the 'V's and got onto the 'W's.

"Wang, Yao!"

He scurried forwards, head light and buzzing as he sat down on the stood and had the legendary Sorting Hat placed on his head.

_Ah, hello there little one. How are you today?_

'Good, thank you, aru.'

_You're welcome. Nice to see some manners around here. That Kirkland one-now _there's_ someone you don't want to mess with! Got a temper the likes of which I've only seen a few before! But I digress._

'...'

_ Hmm, yes, very brave, but then again most are when they're young like you, and I don't see any of that recklessly headstrong behavior from you, no. You'd do well in Hufflepuff, loyalty seems to be ingrained into your very person, and a firm devotion to family... but I see a high level of intelligence from you, yes. Ravenclaw beckons, but Slytherin... ah, yes. I see it now. That desire so evident in most Slytherins to rise above the crowd and be unique, to be looked upon with great reverence, awe, and even worship..._

_You, my dear Oriental, are going into..._ "SLYTHERIN!"

At the Slytherin table, a Russian boy beamed like the sun.

* * *

**A/N; Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs.**

**I think the Interlude's cute. But I wrote it so I guess I can't really say, can I? :'D**

**Review?**


	6. Potions

**Also, I forgot:**

**Greece = Gryffindor, 16**

**Turkey = GRADUATED, 23 (Slytherin)**

**Seychelles (Michelle) = Gryffindor, 11**

**Will be adding as I go. Suggestions/Corrections that you think should be made are welcome. :)**

**Also I am trying to follow the timeline as accurately as possible. September 2****nd****, Harry had his first classes, and yet on September 6****th**** he has his first Potions class? I don't remember why though I think I vaguely remember something about having different sets of classes on certain days…? Oh well. So yes, let's get to Potions! ;)**

* * *

** September 6, 1:30AM**

Arthur sighed and banged his head against the table in defeat. He'd never get this essay in on time. He'd spent the entire night in the library researching about the construction of the Great Hall and all the wherefores, thereby's, and other archaic terms employed to confuse the future generations had thoroughly fried out his mental capacities. Now, all he wanted to do was curl up in his four-poster bed and _sleep_.

"Ah, there you are mon amour! What are you doing in this dusty place at such a late hour?" whispered a voice right by Arthur's right ear. Jumping in shock, Arthur turned around, and, noticing who it was, shot daggers from his eyes at the offending person.

"Oh, it's just you, froggy. Well I'll have you know that I actually _want_ to graduate with good grades, unlike you and your Spaniard friend!" he retorted, turning around and propping open _The Historie and Recorde of the Construktione of Hogwarts Castle_. Francis smiled a tiny smile at Arthur as he pulled a chair and sat in it, head perched on his left wrist as he stared at Arthur read.

For five minutes this went on until Arthur could stand it no longer and demanded, "Alright, what is it? Do I have something on my face?"

From the front of the library, Madam Pince hissed, "Quiet in the library!"

Francis snickered at the horrified look on Arthur's face, earning a hard—but almost noiseless—smack to the head with a thick tome as Arthur whispered furiously, "How dare you make me get in trouble with Madam Pince you, you _fiend!_"

Francis' smile just got wider. "You're cute when you're angry."

Arthur hit him again.

* * *

**September 6, 7:12PM**

"Ron, I don't know, something seems a bit suspicious about it all. When Hagrid and I went to Gringotts we went to the vault on the very day that it was supposedly broken into!" Harry poked the quivering pile of eggs long gone cold on his plate, musing. Ron shoved a forkful of hash browns into his mouth and said, spraying bits of potato onto Matthew, "'Dunno. I don't think much on these kind of things. Pass the pumpkin juice?"

"Oh, Ron, that's gross," said Yong Soo, wrinkling his nose as he brushed off bits of potato off his lap. He was beginning to understand why people never sat directly across from or next to Ron when he ate. He grabbed a napkin and began to wipe Ron's mouth. Ron, highly affronted at this act attempted in vain to fend off the Korean and his napkin. Harry, meanwhile, was pondering just what was in the package when Ron shouted, "What are you, my mum? I can take care of myself, thanks!"

Alfred snorted. "Mommy Yong Soo." He received a bagel to the face. Right cheek smeared with cream cheese, he looked up, shocked, at Yong Soo, who merely sniffed primly and began to spread butter over some toast.

Matthew hid his smile in Kumajirou's fur.

* * *

** September 6, 5:30AM**

The Friday morning was crisp and clean, a gentle breeze ruffling the hair of all who were out and about.

Kiku wandered down the halls with Heracles, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever their hands 'accidentally' brushed against each other. They were walking together in the empty hallways looking for Heracles' cat Circe. Kiku had been enlisted in the Search for the Missing Cat when he saw the Grecian wandering the halls looking like a kicked puppy calling out for his companion. Kiku, who had during in his third year realized his true feelings for Heracles, had immediately volunteered to help search, and now here they were, side-by-side, walking together. Kiku felt as if he were floating in the clouds.

"Circe? Where are you?"

Kiku suddenly noticed something flicking in the corner of his eyes and turned to his left. Smiling, he tugged at the taller boy's sleeve and said, "Heracles-san, look."

Heracles turned and a wide smile broke over his face. "Oh! Circe, there you are!" Mewling, the cat leaped into Heracles' arms and purred, content. He looked up and beamed at Kiku. "Thank you for helping me! I might've never found him without your help."

Kiku felt his face begin to turn slowly pink. _He's smiling at me. At _me_!_ "You're welcome. It was nothing."

* * *

** September 6, 7:45AM**

Harry and the gang wandered down the halls towards their first Potions class talking about nothing of importance, all feeling a bit nervous and excited for their first Potions class.

"So I hear that Snape actually blew up a kid on purpose a few years back! Charlie told me himself," said Ron, whispering conspiratorially. "You think it's true? What if he does it to me?" Ron gulped.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That's silly. Dumbledore wouldn't ever let that happen."

Ron scrunched up his eyes and was about to speak when suddenly he was interrupted by a voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and his little entourage of Gryffindorks," drawled a voice from behind them. Draco Malfoy strutted towards them with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Yong Sun trailing after him. Harry frowned. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered. "I can't _believe_ I have to go to school with you people. One's an orphan, another's a dirty little weasel, and the rest of you have so many dysfunctional family problems I don't even know where to begin. Aside from yours, of course, Im." Yong Sun was silent.

Alfred bristled, hands curling into fists. "Well at least I don't go crying to my dear old dad every single time something doesn't go my way!"

"That's because you don't have a daddy to cry to," simpered Pansy Parkinson, and the group—sans Yong Sun, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Yong Soo about something—burst into laughter. Alfred deflated like a cut tire. Harry stepped in front of Draco and said, "Hey, back off, Malfoy."

Draco took one good look at Harry, before making a derisive snort and walking into Potions with his group.

"Spoiled little fuck." Muttered Matthew inaudibly under his breath.

"What was that, Mattie?" asked Yong Soo, attempting to tame his rebellious curl of hair.

"Nothing, Soo."

* * *

"… celebrity," sneered Snape, walking around the damp Potions classroom slowly. Matthew had the distinct impression of being a bird pinned by the eyes of snake. Harry, who was sitting in the row in front of him with Ron, stiffened.

Snape continued, slowly tapping his wand on his left palm, his cool gaze observing the silent students. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he said, stopping in front of Harry. "There will be no silly wand-waving or spell-casting in this class." A few students drooped in disappointment. Harry stared at the table in front of him, attempting to ignore the professor. "This is a delicate magic, one in which most of you with a few exceptions," here he paused to glance at Draco, who puffed up in pride. "will fail.

Some of you might think that this doesn't even count as a magic, but only those who are abysmal at this subject think as such." He finally moved from in front of Harry's desk.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame." Ron's back straightened suddenly.

"Brew glory." Alfred's head turned.

"And even put a stopper on death." Yong Sun's eyes imperceptibly widened.

Snape paused at the front of the room, hands clasped behind his back, which was turned towards the class. He turned on his heel suddenly, and pointed a finger at Harry. "Potter! What is Veritaserum and what are its uses?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up into the air like a rocket. Harry fidgeted under the expectant stares of his peers. "I-I don't know sir."

Snape sneered. "Well then what are the main ingredients in the Draught of Living Death?"

Harry looked Snape straight in the eye and responded tightly, "I have no idea, sir."

Snape smirked, "Well, apparently fame does not coincide with intelligence. I can see why you weren't put into Ravenclaw, Potter. Did you even pick up the book I required you to buy or did you just use it as a footrest?" The class burst into laughter.

"Rude," muttered Yong Soo. Yong Sun, who sat next to him, merely patted his hand.

Harry said nothing. Snape, sensing that his silence would only grow deeper if he continued, decided to get on with the first lesson of the year. "Well then, now that we have sufficiently gauged the knowledge of the Boy Who Lived, let us get on with our studies. I tire of his unending stupidity. Everyone, get into pairs."

A mad scramble to grab friends before they were snatched away by some unsuspecting acquaintance began, and after a mild scuffle or three, everyone was settled down again into their desired seats with their desired partners. Snape waited for the whispers to subside before beginning. "Now, if everyone's quite done socializing and generally wasting my precious time," he said, looking pointedly at a Gryffindor girl who was still whispering to her friend. She stopped immediately and shrank into her seat. "A point from Gryffindor." She shrank even lower.

"Instructions are on the board. You will be making a painfully simple potion for curing boils. Begin."

Alfred stared dumbly at the board and muttered, "Where the hell am I supposed to get snake fangs? That wasn't in the required materials list!" Matthew sighed. "Alfred. The snake fangs are _right in front of you_."

Alfred looked in front of him, where the ingredients were set in place neatly, in order, and labeled. Matthew got out his cauldron and said, "Now let's try making this thing without blowing the whole place up."

_Hisss…_

"Longbottom!" snarled Snape, lifting his cloak above his ankles and backing away from the acid green potion seeping onto the floor. "Did I not tell you to add the porcupine quills after removing the cauldron from the fire? Quick, quick, someone take the boy to the Hospital Wing before he suffocates under those hideous boils. Ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness!"

* * *

** September 6, 8:40 AM**

"Bye, Harry!" said Yong Soo cheerily, overlong sleeves flapping as he waved. Alfred groaned. "Ew, I think I have some of that green goop on my new shoes! Look, doesn't that look green?" he pointed at a questionable substance on his left shoe.

"That's just the mold from under the tables," Matthew said, arms crossed. He felt weird without Kuma in his arms. But apparently you weren't allowed to bring pets into your classes with you. Something about a safety hazard.

"So… want to go get something to eat? I'm absolutely starved!" said Yong Soo, hopping up and down.

Alfred perked up. "Hey that's a great idea! I know, let's go down to the kitchens!"

Matthew frowned. "But we don't even know where that is!"

Alfred had a mischievous look on his face. "That's what _you_ think."

Yong Soo whined, "Come _on_, I'm hungry let's _go_."

Matthew sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**September 6, 8:50AM**

Antonio hummed under his breath lightly, as Francis told him of another minor argument that he'd just had with Arthur.

"I just don't understand why he's so mad, it's not my fault I'm so irresistibly attractive!" Francis said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Amigo, that is called narcissism. That's not a good thing." Antonio deadpanned. "Besides, it was not necessary for you to flirt _back_ to that sixth year, if you know what I mean."

France sniffed. "I prefer the term 'complimenting'."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Si, and I'm sure that Arthur thought the same?"

"… no."

"And now look where we are, hiding in the Owlery from your fuming boyfriend, leaning against a wall smeared with bird poop." Antonio shrugged. "Sometimes you jus' gotta admit you were wrong. Especially if you're going to drag me into your romantic troubles."

"Shut it, Spaniard. I'm mourning the loss of my nighttime fun." Francis looked like a kicked puppy.

Antonio made a face. "Ay, Dios mio."

* * *

**Holy cow I haven't updated in a while. ****LO SIENTO. Dnjklasfnsdjafda I need to practice my Spanish. Fkld;ajsfds I probably butchered it but hey I'm still learning!1**

**... okay yeah the bit about Kiku and Heracles was pure fanservice but they're so cuu-hoo-hoooott **

**R&R? :D **


	7. Flying Lessons

**I've decided to not add any more characters.**

**My reasoning is that it's **_**really**_** hard to tell a story with around 15+ people main character-ing(?) in it. It's hard to have character development (almost impossible for me; others might be able to do it, but not me) so I've decided to focus on the FACE, ASIA, and GOLDEN TRIO. **

**Everyone else will have cameos but only minor ones. The pace of this story will be a bit faster as well. I'm trying to get through seven years of this after all. This story will vaguely stick to HP canon in timeline and events, but character deaths and other specifics will be changed up to fit.**

**Writing this as I go, so, bear with me! Thank you for waiting so long, my dear readers. Inspiration has been very tough to find. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Wang Yao was a very patient boy. He'd practically raised Yong Soo for crying out loud; patience was a must. However, after hearing that his aforementioned little brother had somehow set fire to another classroom with that Jones kid for the third straight time that week landing him in another detention… something had to change.

_I knew he was bad company for Yong Soo. He's related to _him_ after all_, thought Yao darkly as he stalked through the hallways during his free period. His thoughts turned from his exasperatingly over-excitable little brother to the bane of his existence (Or so he said. Truthfully he knew that they both were good friends with each other; their 'rivalry' was the only way they expressed it to one another, and neither was willing to change that)—Arthur Kirkland. Frowning, he mused upon the Kirkland-Jones-Williams household as he passed by the Charms classroom, scorch marks attracting his attention. He paused, and inspected the scorch marks that extended outwards from the doorframe. Scowling, his little brother was brought to the forefront of his mind again.

_What am I going to do with that child, aru?_ Sighing, Yao continued his walk, his pace quickening despite the large amount of time before dinner. As he approached the stairwell he accidentally bumped into someone while distracted by brooding thoughts on how to tame the freest spirit of his household. "Oh, excuse me I'm so sor—_you_."

Arthur Kirkland stopped sharply in the middle of his own apology. "_Wang_."

"_Kirkland_." Yao spat back at the taller boy, fingers twitching.

A tense silence was spent glaring at each other, dark brown clashing with emerald green in a silent battle for dominance. A long minute passed before Arthur finally cracked to Yao's long-practiced glare and sighed. "Look, Yao, we're in seventh year now." Arthur began walking down the stairs, Yao following after a moment. "Even I know when something's gone on long enough. Seems time we set aside our differences—our _many_ differences—and come to a sort of truce. It's tiring to keep up this premise of hatred that doesn't exist."

Yao's tense shoulders relaxed. "I was thinking more or less the same thing just now, aru." A bemused* pause passed between them as they reevaluated their relationship.

"So," Arthur began, a grimace marring his features. "Our brothers seem to be acquainting themselves with Hogwarts quite well, don't you think? I'd actually expected more from them to be quite honest…"

"Oh yes," Yao replied, a similar expression on his face. "I'm actually surprised that they haven't blown up the Great Hall by now in a shower of sparks aru."

"Of course Alfred wouldn't be so disobedient had he been spending more time with that Potter character than your brother. Seems to me _he's_ the bad influence in the pair." Arthur breezily stated, a sidelong glance directed at the Chinese.

Yao didn't live the last thirteen years with Xiang to not notice changes in facial expressions. His face hardened. They were on the second floor now, and fast approaching the first. "And just what do you mean by that, Kirkland? Clearly _your_ brother's the devious one, corrupting my innocent little brother with his wily ways, aru!"

Arthur whirled on him, his right hand concealing the white-knuckled grip he had on his wand. "Excuse me? My brother was an absolute angel before he met that little scamp of a boy! For you to say otherwise, _Wang_, suggests an ignorance previously unheard of!"

Yao made a motion towards his wand which was concealed likewise in his right pocket right when Professor Snape appeared behind them, silent as a wraith. "I trust that the top students in my House aren't about to stoop so low as to duel in the middle of the staircase where anyone could drop by and see them, correct?" He said, a disapproving sneer on his face.

The two students jumped in surprise. Yao collected himself first. "No Professor Snape, aru. We were just—"

"—discussing on the different magical properties of griffin's talon when crushed properly into a potion simmering at a high degree." Arthur cut in smoothly, bushy eyebrow slightly raised in Yao's direction. Yao's mouth turned infinitesimally into a frown.

Snape looked at the both of them cooly, before nodding once in approval. They all knew that he knew the truth, but chose not to comment. "Good. Now off to dinner before I get annoyed with your presence."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you sir, aru."

By the time they sat down to the Slytherin table, the truce was all but forgotten.

* * *

"MERLIN'S SOCKS!"

Yong Soo looked up from his spot on the couch before the empty fireplace at his best friend. "What's that?"

Alfred groaned and 'died' dramatically onto Yong Soo's legs. "Oof, you great big fatty get off of me!" Yong Soo said, pushing him off his legs and onto the hardwood floor. Alfred pouted, limbs spread-eagled on the floor. "Meanie."

Ron, who'd been standing next to Alfred with Harry, groaned likewise. "Oh no we've got flying lessons with the _Slytherins_."

The first years groaned simultaneously in horror.

Harry sighed. "I'm probably going to make an absolute fool of myself out there. Draco's sure to be a prat and have a jolly good time of it making fun of me."

Ron clapped a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, mate. M'sure he's all bark and no bite."

Alfred jumped up from the floor and brushed off invisible dust. "Gentlemen, and ladies," he said, bowing to the ladies of the House, who giggled and curtsied back. "we are to face the enemy with the bravery and courage our House is known for. TO BATTLE!" He roared a battle-cry, and to the amusement of all the students of all years who were currently in the common room, he jumped out of the portrait hole, screaming, "FOR GRYFFINDOOOOOR!"

Matthew sighed, getting up from his comfortable position in the armchair he'd claimed by Yong Soo's head. "Well, I'd better go and get him before he does something stupid. Come, Kuma." Kumajirou followed dutifully after his owner out the portrait hole.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, 3:30PM to be exact, the quintet wandered off to the grounds excitedly chattering about how their first flying lesson was to be and moaning about the dreaded Slytherins.

Harry noted that it was a beautiful day, and commented on it. Ron nodded in agreement. "S'fine flying weather. Gonna be a great lesson I expect."

The Slytherins were already there, looking bored. Draco perked up at the sight of Harry. "Well, well, _well_. Look what we have here. Potter and his gang of halfwits."

"Toss off, Malfoy," spat Ron, glaring at him for all he was worth.

"Back off, Weasel," snarled Parkinson, who turned to Draco with a smitten look. "Don't mind him, Draco, he's beneath you."

Before Ron could tell him just who was beneath who, Madam Hooch appeared on the scene. She inspected the class, who waited with bated breath. She arched a silver brow. "Well? What are you all looking at me for? Choose a broom and stand by it. Well get on with it! I don't have all day you know!"

The class quickly assembled themselves to their chosen brooms with the efficiency of a well-oiled machine.

"Stick your right hand out by your broom, and with a commanding voice, say 'UP'!"

"UP!" chorused the voices of a crowd of eleven-year-olds.

The class, with varying degrees of success, watched as their brooms complied with their commands. Harry, Alfred, and Ron all had theirs excitedly jump with a satisfying 'smack' into their hands. Yong Soo and Matthew's brooms soared quickly into their hands with a calm Hermione envied as she could only watch helplessly as her broom rolled around in confusion on the ground. Neville was even worse off, with the broom only giving off a nervous twitch before stilling. No one else seemed to be having any luck, except Draco, Harry noticed with a slight frown. Draco was currently looking smugly triumphant at the broom grasped snugly in his right hand.

Madam Hooch walked around, coaching those unfortunate enough to have little success with their brooms. Once everyone was successful, she took her place at the front of the two parallel rows of children and showed them how to mount their brooms. Alfred couldn't resist. Leaning to his right, he whispered into Yong Soo's ear, "Hey baby I'd like you to mount _my_ broom."

Yong Soo's mouth gaped in astonishment before he rolled his eyes. "You are so _gross_, Alfie."

Suddenly a commotion arose to their left, Neville's nerves seemed to have forced him into an impromptu flight, and after a horrifying moment where he paused twenty feet up the air, a white-faced Neville slipped off and fell to the ground, a sickening 'crack!' telling all that his landing had not been a kind one.

Madam Hooch leaped into action, gently taking the moaning Neville and walking briskly towards the castle, calling over her shoulder, "If any of you try to fly while I am gone, you'll be out of Hogwarts so fast the ink on your expulsion papers won't be dry."

A moment passed in silence after Madam Hooch disappeared from sight before Malfoy burst into raucous laughter. "Did you see the fat lug's face? 'Oh no, Mummy please help me! Help me I'm falling!'" The Slytherins joined him in laughter, mean smirks on their faces.

"Knock it off, Draco," said Yong Soo, an angry look on his face. "It was his first time on a broom and he broke his wrist. You shouldn't be laughing at that!"

Malfoy stopped and looked at Yong Soo condescendingly. "Looks like the Gryffindorks have corrupted you already, Im. Pity, I'd hoped you'd be more like your brother—but I guess all good families must have their exceptions, and it seems like this time it's _you_."

More laughter from the Slytherins. Yong Soo's anger faltered, unused to such outright rude remarks from others. Ron stepped forwards, looking like he'd rather like to punch out Draco's lights. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh? What's this then? Looks like you've got a knight in freckled armor… you bore me." Draco looked down at the grass, and a glint entered his eyes. He darted forwards and picked up Neville's dropped Remembrall. "Finder's keepers."

Harry said quietly, "Give it here, Malfoy. That's not yours."

Malfoy looked at Harry like one would look at an odd stain on the sole of one's shoe. "Hmm, I don't think so, Potter. I'd rather keep it to myself—oh!" A mischievous look crossed his face. "I know! How about I leave it for Longbottom to find himself? Like, say… a tree?"

Laughing, Malfoy kicked up onto his broom and darted away, sixty feet into the air. He looked down at Harry, a false look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Potter? Scared you might fall?"

Harry made a motion towards his broom, but was stopped by Hermione. "Are you daft?" she hissed. "If Madam Hooch catches you—"

Harry jumped onto his broom, ignoring her. He shot off into the air, and all worries of expulsion and possible death by heights slipped from his mind like sand through fingers.

Flying was simply _marvelous_.

The wind rushed through his hair and clothing, giving him a feeling of freedom unmatched ever before. A rush of immense happiness overtook him, and he almost cried out in joy before remembering the situation. Collecting himself, he pulled up by Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. Malfoy had a dumbstruck look on his face before scowling.

Harry held out a hand. "Give it here."

"And what're you going to do to me, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, but he failed to keep a trace of worry from his face. "Cry on me?"

"Give it here," said Harry, not deigning to reply.

Malfoy paused, "Alright then." He pulled his hand back and threw the Remembrall as hard as he could into the air. Harry's focus zeroed in on the downward flight of the Remembrall as he dived for it, right hand outstretched as his left gripped the broom tightly. Six feet above the ground, he caught it, holding it up triumphantly for all to see as he stopped his broom and jumped from it as naturally as if he'd been doing it his whole entire life.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry's heart sank.

* * *

Yong Soo hugged him as soon as he saw him at dinnertime, jumping up from his seat in a whirlwind of motion as Harry suddenly found himself with an armful of distraught Korean. Yong Soo looked up at him with great concern, arms still around Harry's torso. "What happened? Are you expelled? Banned from flying forever? Detentions until you're forty? _What did she say to you?_"

Harry's mind reeled from the onslaught of questions as Alfred got up, laughing as he pulled Yong Soo away. "Let the man breathe, Soo." He plopped down onto the bench, dragging a fretting Yong Soo to sit to the right of him. "Sit down, Harry, tell us what happened."

A few minutes later as he sat across from Alfred and to the left of Ron, he told them.

Ron choked on his roast beef, Harry clapping him on the back. As soon as he could breathe Ron exclaimed, "You're going to be a _what_? You're joking! That would mean that—"

"Youngest in a century, yes, I know," said Harry, a stupid grin making its way onto his face. Alfred and Yong Soo whooped in joy, startling the housemates closest to them. Matthew smiled at Harry kindly. "That's amazing, Harry! I should've known when you made that dive for the Remembrall—you're a born Seeker."

"Thanks, Matthew," Harry said, smiling back. Fred and George came over to congratulate him as well, before making their way back to their seats. His happy mood was shattered however, when a highly unpleasant face made itself known.

"Are you still here, Potter? Good, I'd like to watch you leave—it'll be the best way to end a perfect day of lessons," sneered Malfoy as he appeared behind Alfred and Yong Soo with Crabbe and Goyle dutifully at his sides.

"Sod off, Malfoy. You're quite brave now you're back on the ground. You weren't so keen to fight me up in the air without your minions." Harry replied.

Malfoy snarled. "Fine then, you want a fight? You'll get a fight. A wizard's duel. Meet me at the trophy room. Midnight. Crabbe will be my second." And then he was gone.

A moment of silence, before Alfred let out a long, low whistle. "Well, Harry, all I gotta say is… you're fucked."

Yong Soo smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**IT IS 2:07AM OH MY GOSH I JUST POWERED THROUGH THIS CHAPTER LIKE A BOSS UNF SIX PAGES DOWN AND OUT FOR THE COUNT BOOYEAH.**

**R&R? :D**

*** = It's so irritating when people use "bemused" as a synonym for "amused". IT MEANS CONFUSED OKAY NOT AMUSED I JSUT AFKLDJSKAJFD;LK**


End file.
